Aveeno Bennett's Journey: Aveeno Diaries Sequel
by RobinOriginal1
Summary: After learning about the untimely death of his cousin, Bonnie Bennett. Aveeno Bennett travels back home to Mystic Falls, back to a life filled with abandonment, torment, and his mother's (Emily Bennett) sacrifice. Mourning over the loss of his cousin, he vows to stop at nothing to bring Bonnie back, while attempting to save Klaus' sire line in the process. How will he do it?
The wooden pillars stamped in scattered clusters in the lake transferring into Mystic falls, Virginia. Aveeno Bennett stood over on the towering bridge, staring at the waves in a sense of hopelessness. Forcing his mind to conquer continuous ways to save the day, he stood on the bridge, hopeless, with nothing left to offer. His mind recoiled to his lover in New Orleans, and the prophecy that would ensure his death, but not only him, countless other vampires as well. Vampires he's grown to care for. The distaste of being unable to save the day was sitting right below the pilate of his tongue.

 _But why?_

He heard the little devious voice that always appeared in grieving times.

 _Why can't you save the day? What's stopping you? You have the power. What's stopping-_

"Maybe because my cousin just died… Bonnie's dead."

Aveeno cut him off before he conquered any more trouble, forcing that part of himself down into the bunker for safe keeping. The sound of his cousin's name between his lips called for more than just tears, the lick of a memory touched his brain, and he felt his eyes cloud with the new sighting.

 _"Are you sure this will work?" Bonnie Bennett held her palm straightforward. Aiming her fingertips towards the trunk of a tree. "I don't want to hurt the tree, Aveeno."_

 _"Cuz, relax. You got this, just do it exactly like we practiced. Phasmatos Incendia."_

 _Aveeno stood a lengthy space from Bonnie, however, close enough to give her the reassurance that she needed. She began by slowly closing her eyes, Aveeno cleared his throat slightly, giving her a stern smile. Even though he failed to mention to keep her eyes open, he thought she would assume for the regular procedure, he guessed his little witch was still quaking in fear over her first vampire attack. Half of his whole felt guilty for it even happening, I mean, it was his mother that was possessing her body, and just like Emily, she left Bonnie to suffer the consequences. Aveeno had a thrill teaching Damon a lesson about placing his hands on the ones he vowed to protect. Shaking his head to rid the thought of Damon, he offered a hand towards the tree. "The only way you are going to fail is if you don't try, Bonnie."_

 _She adjusted her fingertips, reciting the spell low on her breath, slowly and carefully- with just the right amount of energy. "Phasmatos Incendia."_

 _A switch gave way in the air and following a crackle of orange glaze. The flame caught hold of the wood, calling more flames forth- slowly the whole tree swallows in the beautiful yellow and red whorl. Aveeno cast his hands forth, steadying his breathing and concentration, "Phasmatos Exum Solvos Namia." Bonnie stared in bewilderment, she crossed her arms over her chest, a broad smile widening on her lips._

 _"That was so cool! Grams doesn't teach me any of this stuff." Her face relished in the after high of the usage of magic, every witch had it. The magical/ magnetic pull was too much, especially for a new witch._

 _Although, Aveeno didn't stop teaching her. He knew the dangers she would face in Mystic Falls, the same danger her mother had faced, and the one Shelia attempted to never have. Vampires have been parading in the Bennett line since before any could remember, although some think it began with Emily, the fault in the stars have aligned Bennetts as key holders in Vampire problems, Aveeno couldn't stress the desire to train Bonnie anymore than it was now._

 _He slowly stalked towards his little cousin, clasping his hand on her shoulder; she smiled softly, placing her hand on his._

 _"I know why you're doing this, I appreciate all of it, but- do you think I am going to be practicing this much?"_

 _"We don't know, Bonnie. But wouldn't we be happier being safe than sorry?"_

 _"I'm always safe, Aveeno."_

 _"Bonnie." Aveeno swiftly grabbed her wrist, exposing his fear on his face, the mask seemed almost transparent now. Her face mirrored the horror bent shaped in his eyes._

 _"What's going on?" Aveeno released her from his clasp, adjusting his clothes. He took two steps back before replying._

 _"Let's go again, Phasmatos Incendia."_

The memory faded away, escaping soundlessly into the million waves in the lake. A gust of wind blew passed Aveeno, he wiped his tears, turning slightly to use his denim shirt to comfort himself. The desolate shift of air felt closer than usual, he turned to see who had invaded his space.

Standing at six feet exact, a soft caramel tone woman stood promptly in front of the sign welcoming visitors into Mystic Falls, dressed in an array of all black, Aveeno mainly focused on her face, the stern grimace.

"I got a call from an old… well, not much of a friend."

"Go away, Abigail."

The shift of the wind now parlayed in front of his face, and soon Abigail was as well.

"That's how you wanna play this, Uncle Aveeno?"

"Abby, this is not your fight."

"Not my fight? Not my fight? It was my daughter who died."

"Don't make me laugh." Aveeno spits the words on her upper lip.

"You? A mother? I held that girl's hand through all of this witch shit! Nobody but Sheila and I! You ran a long time ago, and we all knew you had your reasons, however, that was your girl… And you left. When she died, it hurt! Not for a minute, not for a day, it still hurts. You may feel a sliver of what I feel, but never entirely. I'm sorry."

Purple veins slowly caressed the linings of the undercarriage of Abigail's eyes, her anger sprouting forward- Aveeno held up his palm to show her no mercy.

"We can go blows for blows, but you know how this fight will end. Respect your elders."

"You need to leave Mystic Falls. Damon thinks there is too much going on here for Bennetts to be in the area."

"I keep forgetting you are nothing like your daughter. Keep forgetting who the real coward is; of that bond. Do you hear yourself, Abigail?" Aveeno chanced his hand but swiftly stride away, now shaking his head in remorse. "Bonnie died, your daughter died. You knew her for what, maybe a year? I trained her, Abby. Every spell she knew, Sheila and I forged it into her brain. I gave her all the protection details! I showed her everything!" Aveeno's voice raised overbearingly, Abigail seemed stuck in between comforting him and shunning him off.

"Uncle Aveeno, we cannot do anything to change what has happened. Bonnie made her choice." Aveeno looked into her soft brown eyes, wishing she was once the girl he trained a long time ago. He remembered her at that age, so vibrant, so full of… life. The exact replica of Bonnie Bennett. However, the daughter was stronger.

Aveeno stared off into the distance, only taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I know. Now, I will make one as well."

"What are you going to do? Bring Bonnie back?" Abigail called out to Aveeno stalking away. He raised his hand, feeling his magic pulse in his veins, the caress of power felt intoxicating and a seductive feline smile slowly kissed his lips. He released the essence into the air, silencing Abigail. His head jerked in the euphoric pleasure.

"As I said before, this is my fight, bitch. Stay out my way."


End file.
